Fruit Disaster
by itachi-fangirl
Summary: What would you do if you, your sister and you best friend mysteriously appear in fruit basket's world? R&R This is my second story so no flames plzz


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket, but if I own it, my best friend would be with Shigure and I would be with Hatori.**

**A/N: Tohru doesn't exist in this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

Kaede open her eyes slowly. She saw that she was in a room, but not her room. She saw every part of the room and she thought 'I have seen this room before, but where?'. Kaede didn't remember how she got there or why she was there. Someone slowly open the door and Kaede saw her big sister, Hikari. She went besides Kaede.

"Kaede you are not gonna believe where are we!!" said an overjoyed Hikari while shaking Kaede. She was getting pissed because she didn't like when someone shake her.

"Where are we, and why are you shaking me?" Kaede asked, "You know that's really annoying"

"I can't tell, you have to see it with your own eyes" Hikari answered. Kaede followed her sister out of the room. She wasn't prepared for what she saw next. She saw YUKI and SHIGURE.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kaede screamed. She was about to run a hug Shigure and Yuki, but she

couldn't move. When she look behind her, she saw her best friend, Hiroshi grabbing the collar of her shirt. She tried to get away from his grip, but couldn't.

"Why, why do you have to stop me? do you hate me?" Kaede asked acting like a drama queen. Hiroshi raised and eyebrow and Kaede glared at Hiroshi.

"By the way, who else is here?" Kaede asked Hikari.

"Just the three of use" Hikari answered. Kaede nodded.

"Now, can you explain this to me?" Hiroshi asked Kaede. Kaede nodded. She was thinking on a way to saying it.

"we're in the world of Fruit Basket" Kaede said.

"You two seriously think that we're in the world of Fruit Basket? now you're gonna tell me that this two guy are character of Fruit Basket" Hiroshi said sarcastically.

"Yup" Kaede and Hikari said at the same time. Hiroshi let go of the shirt of Kaede and she fall to the front, that casually there was Shigure.

((PUFF))

"Look, Shigure turned into a cute doggy" Kaede said hugging the dog.

"I'm going to give him a name, his name will be... Tutti-frutti" Hikari said. Kaede stared at Hikari.

"That name is so lame, how about Shoppy?" Kaede said.

"You know, my name is Shigure" Shigure said interrupting the two girls. The two girls ignored him. Hikari was thinking of a name for Shigure and Kaede was waiting for Hikari to say the name.

"I got a name!!, He's name will be Shi-chan" Hikari said. Kaede nodded and smile.

((PUFF))

Hikari and Kaede stared at Shigure in his human form.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" Hikari and Kaede said before Hiroshi put his hands on their eyes.

"Hey, I wanna see" Kaede said trying to move Hiroshi's hand.

"Yeah me too" Hikari complained.

"Shut up, you two are perverts" Hiroshi said with an angry voice.

"Yes we're and we are proud of it!" Hikari said and Kaede nodded. Shigure put his clothes on and he start to sing

"_High school girls High school girls all for me"_

Now Shigure, Yuki, Hikari, Kaede and Hiroshi were sitting on a table. Shigure and Yuki were staring at the three strangers waiting for someone to explain the situation. Kaede and Hikari were trying to avoid eye contact with Yuki and Shigure.

"So, where do you live?" Yuki asked looking at Kaede. She didn't know how to explain it, so she looked at Hiroshi and he reply with a don't-look-at-me look. Kaede started thinking ' I just had to tell them the truth'.

"We don't have a house... here" Kaede answered. Shigure was confused, he didn't understand her.

"What do you mean by 'here'?" Shigure asked confused. Shigure was really curious about where they live, but he couldn't understand why Kaede said 'here'.

"Well... we aren't from this ---". Kaede was cut by Shigure.

"Neighborhood?" Shigure asked. Hiroshi glared at Shigure. Hiroshi was getting pissed.

"We aren't from this world!" Kaede said very fast.

"WHAT, HOW?!?"Yuki yelled and thought 'How can be possible?, people from other world'. Shigure was lost in thoughts and didn't say anything, he was just thinking and

suddenly he had an idea.

"If you want, all three of you can stay here with us" Shigure said.

"Really?!? Can I stay in your room?" Hikari asked. She was flirting with him.

"Of cours---" Shigure was cut when Hiroshi hit the back of Hikari's head.

"OUCH!!!!, what's your freaking problem, Hiroshi!!" Hikari yelled.

"Oh no you won't young lady" Hiroshi said. Kaede raised an eyebrow. Hikari was getting pissed and Kaede knew this would end badly if she didn't do anything.

"Hiroshi, Hikari is 17 years old, she's a year older than us, she can do whatever she wants!" Kaede said.

"I don't care if she's older than us" Hiroshi said not finding anything better to say. Hikari stared at Hiroshi with THE LOOK, that means that if he didn't shut up he would

die or wouldn't have kids. Yuki was getting tired of all this argument, so he decides to interfere.

"ok, all of you are gonna shut your mouths and listen to me, first Kaede and Hikari are gonna share a room and Hiroshi will be in the room besides yours" Yuki said more like an order than an option. Hikari and Kaede were disappointed.

"But I want to share a room with you, Yuki-kun" Kaede said with puppy eyes. Hikari was looking at Shigure.

"No, you two are gonna share a room because you're sisters and that's final" Yuki said with a cold voice. Kaede and Hikari were beyond pissed, they were angry and the worst thing a man can

do is piss a woman.

"I want revenge" Kaede whisper to Hikari with a smirked. Hikari nodded.

"I have a plan!!" Hikari said and they went to their room. Hiroshi thought ' they are planning something and it's going to be bad'.

Kaede and Hikari's room

"Did you understand the plan?" Hikari asked. Kaede smirked and nodded.

"We're gonna do the plan tonight" Kaede said and Hikari smile. The heard a noise in the roof. Yuki came running to the room.

"What are you doing in here?? What with the noises??" Yuki asked.

"Can't you knock? and the noise come from the ro---" Hikari was cut by someone who came from the roof. The boy had orange hair, 15-16 years old and was wearing a black shirt with brown pants.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!!" said the guy. Hikari run and hug the guy.

((PUFF))

"KYO-CHAAN!!!!" Hikari yelled. Kyo turned into a little cat and was so cute by the way. Kyo tried everything he could to get out of the claws of Hikari, but couldn't.

"...help...me... I...can't...breath" Kyo said, but no one help him. He was turning blue because he couldn't breath. Hikari notice this and let go of Kyo.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?!?" Kyo yelled at her. Hikari smiled.

"I have no problem and yes I'm crazy, but a little" Hikari said. Shigure went to the room after 5 minutes and saw Kyo in his cat form.

"Kyo-kun, you're here!" Shigure said to him with a housewife voice.

((PUFF))

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! OMG!!!!!" Kaede and Hikari screamed. Hiroshi heard them scream and went running to the room. When he saw why they were screaming, he put his hands on their eyes.

"You're late Hiroshi, we saw everything" Hikari said and smirked along with Kaede.

"Everything?" Hiroshi asked nervous.

"Yes, EVERYTHING" Kaede said.

"OMG!! YOU TWO ARE PERVERTS!!!!" Hiroshi yelled at them, "I'm disappointed of you two"

"Hiroshi you aren't our father and never will, ok?" Kaede said. Kaede and Hikari decide to torture Hiroshi.

Shigure was with Yuki watching how Hiroshi, Kaede and Hikari fight.

"I have to talk to Akito about this" Shigure said. Yuki was worry but didn't show it and didn't say anything either.

R&R

Thx

bye


End file.
